Harry is where!
by flyingpotatominon
Summary: Harry is abused at his uncles and he never tells anyone. He finally has enough and leaves for good. He gets atacked and everything goes downhill from there.Warnings: Abuse, Self-harm, Rape, Swearing, Suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters in any way, if I did I wouldn't have any contact with the world because I would be too awesome.

Warnings- Self-harm, Abuse, Swearing, Slash, Rape.

A/N-This is my first story and no one is reading this before I post so sorry for any mistakes. Please review if you want any specific things in the story or if you want me to write a different story.

Chapter 1

He felt pain. It was in his legs. It was in his arms. It was everywhere. And he saw a blurry face that was pale and surrounded by a black mob. He tried to sit up and immediately fell back. He had no clue what happened, where he was, or who he was. And then his eyes shut, and he fell unconscious.

***earlier***

Harry was going home. That is what everyone thought. But it would never be his home. And no one would ever know why. He hid himself in his body, his true self. He wasn't the golden boy, but far from it.

At the Dursley's he was a freak that would never be welcome. At school he was the perfect Student who was fearless and would always be there to save the day. And in the Wizarding world he would always be the boy-who-lived, their savior. But he wasn't.

He heard the others coming up to their dormitory and snapped out of it. He finished putting all his clothes in his trunk on top of his few personal items he had. Then he put the dagger Sirus gave him in his pocket along with his wand where he could easily find it.

Ron asked him if he was ready and he replied with a simple nod. Together they headed down to the common room to meet Hermione.

Once they got back to platform 9 ¾ they parted ways with simple hugs. Hermione ran to her parents, Ron went to join the rest of the Weasley's and harry was left alone. He went of on his own to the other side of the barrier to find his uncle.

Harry found him and they headed for the car. He threw his trunk and Hedwig in their trunk and hopped in the back. He was silent the whole way home. once he got there is uncle went inside and Harry grabbed his stuff. He started up the stairs tword his room but he only made it up three stairs before his uncle came out of the kitchen.

He yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BOY!"

Harry squeaked out, "going to my room."

Vernon continued yelling and said, "YOU DON'T HAVE A ROOM! GET IN YOUR FUCKING CUBOARD!"

Harry flinched and walked quickly down the3 stairs to the cupboard. He put hedwigs cage in the corner along with his trunk before sitting down on his bed as his uncle locked the door.

Vernon said through the door, "I'll be back later when Dudley and Petunia are out. Then you'll Be _punished_." He started laughing as he walked away.

Harry was not looking forward to later. He really wished his aunt hadn't signed her and Dudley up for a mother-son book club last year. He was really surprised Dudley satyed in it. he was really, _really_ surprised that Dudley _could_ read. His punishment ment one of two things, or both. Both was his worse nightmare.

He figured he should stop thinking about it before his uncle comes back for him to make dinner. And that would be in about 5 minutes.

As he washed the dishes from dinner he whistled. He was lost in thoughts and didn't hear his aunt and cousin leave, or his uncle take two bottles of vodka and chug them, or him walking up behind him.

Sudenly he couldn't breathe anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I totally own this. I should have lots of money in front of me…NOW! Okay so maybe I don't. But JK Rowling does (lucky!)

Warnings-Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicide, Swearing, Slash.

*A/N-Sorry it took so long. I have school, then field hockey, my brother's soccer games, homework, and the YouTube videos I make with my friends. Well here you go.*

**Chapter 2**

When Harry woke up he was extremely confused. He was in his cupboard that much he knew. But he didn't remember going back there. He tried to think of what happened, and then it came to him.

He had been beaten to the point where he couldn't stand anymore before his uncle stopped. Then he had started to unbutton his pants. ** (I have no intentions to write a rape scene, but it did happen.)** After his uncle was done with that he had grabbed him by his hair and dragged him to his cupboard. He had token out the knife he kept with him at all times and made small cuts all over his body. He used his belt to whip him before throwing him in the cupboard headfirst. The all Harry could remember was blackness.

Harry slowly tried to sit up, ignoring the pain. He figured after the beating there would be tons, and he was right.

He stood up and stretched out, noting where the most pain was. He then hesitantly opened the door. He was surprised to see that it was the middle of the day, yet no one was to be seen. He didn't think on it to much though.

He walked over to the calendar to see what day it was, figuring it had been a day or two. When he looked, he gasped, but it came out as more of a grunt because his mouth was stuck shut with dried blood.

It was August 30, two days before he had to go back to school. The whole summer he had been unconscious. He finally came to his senses and ran upstairs to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and nearly fainted. He was covered in gashes, bruises, broken bones jutting out, and blood. Everywhere. His uncle had never bothered to redress him and so he knew it was everywhere.

He quickly started to move towards the shower, but fell down when he tried. He slowly got up and started towards the shower once more, but much slower.

The water and soap stung his cuts, but washed all the blood out.

Once he had token the shower he looked in the mirror again. He saw that most of the cuts were infected. He opened the medicine cabinet and got out the andibodic cream. He smeared the whole tub on his body.

Now that the cuts were taken care of he felt his broken bones. He felt 5 ribs out of place, his right arm was snapped by his elbow and his shoulder popped out of his socket. He also broke his ankle and felt his knee was weird as well. He sighed and knew these would have to be dealt with on the train.

He contemplated his many bruises and the marks from his uncle's belt. He decided he would have to look up concealment charms on the train this year since they were everywhere.

His uncle had first beat him at the age of 6 when he had drawn on the table at school and gotten a note sent home. His uncle had just gotten laid off and was drinking a lot. His aunt did nothing but encourage him as she thought of him as a freak and loser.

Vernon was always careful to not mark his face to close to school time. He would leave that time to heal and hurt him elsewhere. He always threatened him to make sure he never let anyone know of his injures.

His uncles beaten had gotten much worse over the years. So have his night mares and scars.

He believed himself to have no friends or family, no one cared about him in his mind. He was just a freak, like his arm said. His uncle had carved it in.

He believed his only friend to be the dagger Sirius had given him. He slashed his wrists with it routinely. That's what he was itching for now.

He turned to go find it in his trunk, but flinched at the door way. Vernon had just gotten home and he was holding a dagger and reeked of alcohol.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own these characters. But the plot is all mine. JK Rowling is the genius behind the real books and characters.

WARNING- Child abuse, Self harm, Swearing, Suicide, Slash. If you don't like or if it will trigger DON'T READ!

A/N- Sorry it took so long. I have been super busy with pre tests and practice regions. Also I have field hockey all the time and I'm president of student council. Lots of stuff, no time. SO here it is.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Chapter 3

Vernon grabbed him by the wrist and flung him down the hallway. Harry was careful not to make any noise. He wouldn't give his uncle that pleasure yet.

Vernon thundered down the hallway and raised the dagger. He plunged it into Harry's arm. Harry felt his bone shatter. His uncle ripped out the dagger and plunged it into Harry's stomach next. Harry groaned and curled into a ball. His uncle took the dagger out and put it is his pocket.

**CAUTION RAPE SCENE**

Vernon grabbed his ankle and dragged him down the stairs, Harry's head hitting every step. Vernon dropped him in front of the cupboard and took the dagger once more. He used it to cut off Harry's pants. Vernon then took his own trousers and boxers off. He lined his cock up with Harry's entrance and pushed. He moved faster than he had ever ran until he came. He then proceeded to redress and throw harry into his cupboard.

Harry was already unconscious before his body touched the wall.

When harry awoke he woke to sunlight. Which was very strange. This time he remembered what happened and the realized that it was morning. He hopped up, ignoring the pain searing through his body. He saw his aunt staring at him.

She said, "Well? Come on boy. It's time for you to go to that freak school."

Harry looked down. He was soaked in red. But he realized he wouldn't be allowed to shower. SO he went upstairs and grabbed his trunk and through on a black set of robes with a hood. He would put the hood up so no one could see his injures. He would have to fix himself on the train.

He knew Hermione and Ron would be looking for him but he would just have to go into a compartment near the Slytherins, where they would never look.

Once on the train he took out the book he had bought at the beginning of the year last year. When only three people had died because of him, instead of four.

He shook this thought out of his head. He had to concentrate. He found the charm he was looking for and then tried to find a way to make it undetectable by anyone, even the old coot Dumbledore.

He finally figured it out and applied it. He conjured a mirror and found himself spotless. Not just that, but he also was less thing and less pale. He looked like a sixteen year old should.

He grabbed his trunk and went to look for Ron and Hermione. He found them and went in. Hermione jumped up and hugged him. It hurt like hell, but at the same time felt good. He sat down, they talked about their summers, and harry made up a lie.

Harry said he was tired and slept the rest of the way there.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters, sadly. Who doesn't want to own them?

Warnings- Suicide, Self Harm, Swearing,  
>Child Abuse. If you don't like or if it will trigger, DON'T READ!<p>

A/N- Well field hockey is over, but I am getting more and more homework and soon I will have basketball, so I still won't post that often. Sorry.

Chapter 4

Harry couldn't eat a whole lot, because of the fact that he hadn't eaten hardly anything over the summer. He filled up his plate and played with the food, putting little bits of things like potatoes in his mouth and while no one was looking vanishing the rest. At one point he thought he saw Snape look at him puzzled but Harry just glared at him.

After they got dismissed from the great hall Harry made an excuse that he needed to get some books from the library for classes since he didn't get supplies. Instead he went to Moaning Myrtles bathroom and found a stall furthest from the door.

He took out Sirus' dagger and pressed it against his left wrist, just hard enough for a single drop of blood to appear. He took a deep breath and started to move his way up his arm, slicing shallow cuts along his lower arm all the way to his elbow.

Once he made all the cuts he sat and let them bleed. He then covered them up with his charm and ran to the library for his books so Hermione and Ron wouldn't get luscious. And he really did need his books.

A few minutes later he was walking out of the library with a stack of books when suddenly the world went black and he fell to the ground. The last thing he remembered was platinum blond hair walking towards him.

Harry opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked at his body and saw it looked like his Uncle Vernon's work. But he was at Hogwarts, so it couldn't be. He heard a noise and looked toward the door of the abandoned classroom he was in. Malfoy.

The dirty snake did this. Draco was going to pay. If Harry could get untied.

Malfoy walked over to Harry and said, "Well, Well, Well. If it isn't little Potty. Defenseless and at MY mercy." He waved his wand and He transfigured a pebble into a dagger. It looked just like his.

Draco slowly ran the dagger over Harry's forehead. A line of blood appeared. Harry flinched. Draco took this as a sign to continue. He ran the dagger around his cheeks as well.

Draco suddenly swooped down. He captured Harry's lips in a kiss. Harry just struggled to escape.

**In short Draco now rapes Harry over and over again. I am too lazy to write it.**

Once Draco untied Harry, he left, very satisfied that he finnaly got his one wish. The-boy-who-lived.

Harry tried to stand, but just passed out on the cold stone floor.

A/N- Sorry really short. But the next chapter will be good.


End file.
